blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayate Kurosagi
Hayate is Own By ZeroSenPie Information Since he was born in Shokubaru Village (Race Wolf/Human), the Kurosagi clan are highly agile, cunning and skilled warriors that they seal another type of black beast. It was known as Shingyoku (Red-eyed black beast that has the shape of a wolf). His family sacrifice their lives to seal the Shingyoku. His mother seal it on her son's back, because her son was dying. She sacrifice her life to save him. After that, now he was born with a cursed seal on his back and he was named Hayate Kurosagi. At the age of 5, everyone in the Shokubaru Village was feared because all they see him as a monster. He has the cursed seal of the Shingyoku on his back. Every children and grown-ups don't wanna make friends with him because he's a monster. So they always make fun of him, but he does not harm them, even though he was called as a 'monster'. But except for his grandfather (the highest ranked warrior of Kurosagi family), he seen darkness within him but he sees that he has a good heart. Then he trained him to become agiled, cunning and skilled warrior. 10 years after, at the age of 15, after he trained him, he must control the Shingyoku within him. Then he did it. His grandfather was impressed because his powers are evenly unmatched,but...something happened. After he controlled it, the Shingyoku was too powerful to be control, then it became unstable. He can't control it. His grandfather tried to stop him, but it was too late. He transformed himself as the monstrous Shingyoku. The village, then, was turned to chaos everyone screamed but they tried to run, but they've been killed by him. His grandfather had mistake. Then, he faced the Shingyoku (Hayate,his grandson) and said, "I've should've known that this would happen. It's all my fault that I told you to control the Shingyoku by yourself. But...I was wrong. I didn't know that this is not the right time to control the beast within you, Hayate...just because everyone sees you a calls you as a monster...I don't care if you're a monster or not...I love you, Hayate...you're still my grandson...and now I have to finish of what I've did to you." His grandfather stops the Shingyoku with his Renkaku (twin blades). After that, he sacrifice his life to Hayate. After Hayate transforms back to himself, he sees that the village was destroyed and everyone has been killed by him, but he sees his grandfather lying on the ground, badly wounded. He rushed to him then his grandfather has still last breath to say something to him, "Hayate...do you remember how your mother saved you...when you were dying since you're still young that day...? *coughs* She sacrifice her life to save you because she loves you as much as I love you...Hayate. *coughs* Don't forget the things that I taught you to survive... *coughs* I don't know how much breath I can take....by the way...take this Renkaku,this blade has been kept of the Kurosagi family for years... *coughs* Since you're the last of the Kurosagi clan... *coughs* I think you can wield its power...keep it... *eyes begins to close* Use it to save everyone... *coughs* farewell..........my grandson.........." His grandfather, then, passed away. Hayate's has said his last words to his grandfather, "I will....grandfather...." At the age of 18, after he left his own race, now he's on his own, and now wears black colored outfit and wears black mask, and the became one of the strongest elite group of assassins. Now, hunts his target with the higher price, and everyone was feared from him, but all they see is a blink of shadow, and forever now he is called the masked assassin, "Shadow". Now: 2 years after, at the age of 20, Hayate Kurosagi becomes one of the subtitute student of NOL, because he was paid with a higher price to kill Terumi "Hazama" Yuuki. But before he do that, he must face the obstacles. He is the classmate of Jin, Noel, Carl, Tsubaki, and Makoto. But everyone sees him as mysterious guy who ignores everyone around him, but he's different in NOL. He doesn't talk much, he never talks to them, and always ignores them. He always stays at rooftop looking at the skies. Day 2 at the hallway, Jin introduces himself to Hayate, but Hayate just walks away (it's like he's ignoring Jin). Then Jin challenge him to a duel match to test his skills, then he accepted Jin's challenge. Later he was defeated by Hayate. Jin can't realize how fast Hayate's moves and reflexes are, and he feel ashamed of himself, defeated by a subtitute, and Hayate told him to stand up and said, "You're maybe just a Major rank, but you still fight well... *walks away* Oh, and by the way...don't ever get the wrong idea, to face me again...farewell...Major Kisaragi... *disappears* ". Day 3, at the hallway, Carl want's to battle Hayate to proof what his abilities are, then he found out, he's faster than the others (not 1 second,yet less than 1 second in the blink of an eye), then Hayate points the Knife at Carl's neck and said, "You're just lucky...*walks away* ...you're way too young to be killed." Shows he still have mercy for them. Day 10, at the rooftop,Makoto saw Hayate and then ask him "Hayate,what are you doing up here?",then he answered "Nothing...just nothing,Lady Nanaya...",then Makoto replied "Is there something bothering you,Hayate?"then he answered "Now,that you mention it,Lady Nanaya...yes...",then Makoto replied "So...what is it",then he answered "Why do you ask,Lady Nanaya?..."and Makoto replied"I'm just curious,that's all:3",then he answered"I can't tell you,Lady Nanaya...if you wanna hear it,you have to hear it clearly of what I say",then Makoto replied "Don't worry,I won't tell anyone",then he answered "I...killed...and destroyed,my own race",then Makoto "WHAT!?WHY DID YOU!?..."then he answered "I DON'T KNOW!!...*walks away*I don't know,Lady Nanaya...",still feels the pain in his past. Day 16, at the canteen, he ask Tager something about Terumi Yuuki or Hazama, to get information from him. Day 19, at Terumi's room, he was called by Terumi Yuuki, then he closed the door. Then quickly, her rush at Terumi's back and points the knife at him and said, "Are there any last words before I dispatch you?...",and Terumi answered, "Yes, there is...how'bout I pay you 1,000,000,000 P.D.?... What do you say?", and he replied, "Keep talkin...*lets go Terumi*",and Terumi answered "*Shows the wanted poster at him* Here's the one I want you to kill. His name is Ragna the Bloodedge. One of the strongest enemies of the NOL for years. He has the power of the black beast. I know you're one of the strongest elite group of assassins...isn't that right, masked assassin? Or should I call you, Shadow?...", and he replied, "Where can I find him?...", after that, now he's in the search of Ragna the Bloodedge, while Makoto is looking at the window, then she see someone jumping from roof to roof wearing black set of outfit, didn't see it's face, but she heard about the masked assassin, "Shadow". Day 20, jumping from roof to roof in the search of Ragna the Bloodedge, then a ninja appeared in his front named Bang Shishigami. Then Bang said, "Well, well got ourselves a doggy-assassin here. What's your name, Punk?!", then he replied, "(Grr..I've got no time for this...) Do you call yourself a ninja? How pathetic...you're the lowest type of ninja's I've ever saw...", later red ninja ask, "Boss! You alright?" and the blue ninja said, "Whoa, he really nailed you boss", and Bang answered, "Grrr...SHUDDAP!", after that Bang was defeated, then again he jumps from roof to roof. Day 25, in a chinese restaurant, while taking a little break, after he finish his break, he didn't know he was stepping on some black ooze with white mask named Arakune. Arakune was pissed off then he fight him, then after that Arakune was defeated,then a doctor came and said "OMG!are you alright!?"and Shadow replied "No,no I'm fine...",and the doctor answered "I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to him! Oh...Ara-kun are you okay?" and Shadow felt weird and let them be and said, "Oh...kay...*Walks away and again jumps from roof to roof in the search of Ragna the BloodEdge*. Day 28, stranded in the Kaka village, and Shadow "(Oh great...how the hell did I get here?...)" *surrounded by the little kakas* and the little kaka said, "Wow, look at his fwuffy ears", and another little Kaka said, "Look at his fwuffy tail, CHOMP!!*bites Shadows tail" ,and Shadow "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!" Day 31,after he escaped that horrifying village,"(Wew!now I got out from that horrible place*checks out his pocket*WHATTHE!?(those little bastards stole my money)*walking*stomach grumbles*,(Crap...no money...no food...now I'm starving...*sniffs*sniffs*buns?...)",sees another kaka eating buns "OMNOMNOMNOMNOMX3",and Shadow "(Oh,crap...not another one...)*stomach grumbles*...ugh...",and Taokaka hears something behind the bushes "Huh?who's there*she looks over the bushes",and Shadow "(Nows my chance!)*quicksly rush and eats the buns*",and Taokaka saw him and said "HEY!!D:<",and Shadow "(Crap....)*makes a run for it*",and Taokaka chases him "COMEBACK HERE!!!!YOU FOODSTEALER!!!!!D:<",and Shadow stops and kneels in front of her and said "I'm sorry I ate your buns!!I was so hungry!!Because one your clan stole my money!!",and Taokaka said "Oh,is that so?...well,you have to pay Tao first!!or...in other hand...",later...,and Shadow "(What in the world have I gone been thru....T_T)*tied to a leash*"and Taokaka "C'mon,Fluffy:3,lets go find Goodguy:3",and Shadow "(Good-what-guy!?)". Day 32,Goodguy ask "Where the hell have you been,Tao!?",and Taokaka "Well...I found this cute doggy:3",and Goodguy replied "Uh...Tao,thats not just dog...~_~"",and Taokaka replied"Huh?",Goodguy said "It's a half-man and half-dog",and Shadow answered "HEY!!IMAH HALF-WOLF!YOU SON OF A-!O_O*Looks at his face*",Goodguy replied "So you're a half-wolf...okay Tao let him go"and Taokaka "WHAT!?B-but...",Goodguy replied "Let him go...",and Taokaka "Awwww...alright...>",Goodguy answered "Okay,you can go now...I said you can go now...",and Shadow ask "Tell me...",Goodguy replied "What?", and Shadow replied "Tell me...are you Ragna?...",Ragna answered "Yeah,why?...",and Shadow "So you're Ragna.....the black beast....",and Ragna "Huh?",and Shadow said "Ragna....the BloodEdge....*quicksly slashes him",and Ragna "WHATTHE!?*dodge the attack*D:<",and Taokaka "EEEEEEEK!!GOODGUY!!ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?,Ragna answered "Okay,Tao,stay out of this!",and Shadow said "Time for you...to go....*attacks Ragna*",and Jin appeared in the battle and said "Stop!!*blocks Shadow*if you gonna fight him,you have to go through me"and Ragna said "Jin!what the hell are you doing here!?",Jin answered "I just can't let you killed by him,I'm the only one who supposed to kill you,brother",and Ragna said "Right...~_~",and Jin spoke to to the masked assassin "Are you the one who attacks my brother",and Shadow answered "...",Jin notice something about him and said "Hey,have we met before?...",and Shadow answered "I don't know what you're talking about",Jin looks at him and said "Hmm...you know you remind of someone I know in the academy,he had that ears and that fluffy tail...and hmm...",and Shadow said "Grrr,MY TAIL!!IS NOT FLUFFY!!!D:<",and Jin said "Well,sorry^_^"",and Ragna ask "Are you two gonna fight?or you two just arguing?...",Jin and Shadow answered "OFCOURSE WE"RE GONNA FIGHT!!!D:<,and Ragna said "Oh...kay...~_~" Later,after Shadow defeated Jin, Jin notice about Shadow and said "Those moves...those reflexes...tell me Shadow...are you Hayate Kurosagi?...answer me...",and Shadow answered "I can't answer that...",Jin replied "Grrr...ANSWER ME!!!",and now Shadows gonna fight Ragna,and Ragna said"So you want to battle me?Then fine with ME!!*brings out his sword*,after Ragna weakened Shadow,someone's hiding in the bushes,and Ragna said "How dare you to face someone is stronger than you are",and Shadow said "Grrr...you're wrong*his body begining to change*,GRAAAAH!!!I was just getting started!!*transforms himself into Shingyoku* "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!",and Ragna was suprised froms his transformation "What the hell?...".After Ragna defeated the Shingyoku,it transforms back into himself,but after Ragna tried to kill him,someone stop him and grabs Shadow to get him away from Ragna. After that,Shadow was defeated by Ragna,"Did...I...die?.....",and a voice speaks to him "Hayate...I am ashamed of you...",and Shadow replied "That voice...is that you grandfather?...",and he answered "Yes...",and Shadow ask "Why...are you here?....",and he answered "Hayate,...why did you inteded to kill someone,that is stronger than you are...",and Shadow said "Is that so....I've never knew I wasn't strong enough....I did everything I could to defeat him...",and he answered "Hayate...I know what you did to the money they gave you to kill...but you're giving the money to the poor",and Shadow ask "What do you mean,grandfather?...",and he answered "I mean,I am proud you my grandson...please don't forget the one who save you...........",and Shadow reaches the light "Grandfather.....",and another voice speaks to him "Hayate!,wake up!,wake up!",and Hayate ask "Did I die again?...",and Makoto said "*bonks Hayate's head*Die again!?Are you crazy!?",and Dr.Litchi said "Hey!!Don't do that on the patients!!",and Makoto answered "Hihi,sorry^w^"",and Hayate ask "Why am I here?Lady Nanaya?what are doing here?",and Makoto answered "Well...I follow you everywhere you go,when I saw you lying on the ground,that guy tried to kill you,then I rush to him and saved you,when I carry you around,you were badly injured,so I take you to the doctor I know,and thats why you're still here:3..."and Hayate ask "Why did you saved me,Lady Nanaya?..."and Makoto answered "Well...ummm...I...just can't let you die out there...when you told me you destroyed you're own clan I understand how you feel to live your life as monster and can't control your monstrous self of how you destroyed your own race...",and Shadow replied "So you saw me back there?...",and Makoto ask "Hayate...are you really "Shadow" the masked assassin?...",and Hayate answered "...Yes....",and Makoto ask "Did they pay you to kill?...",and Hayate answered "Yes...",and Makoto asked "So...what did you do the money they gave you?...",and Hayate answered "I give the money to the poor...",and Makoto said "Oh...that's so nice of you HayateX3...",and Hayate said ""Lady Nanaya...thank you...I owe you my life...I am in your death...",and Makoto replied "Oh,Hayate-kun,please call me Makoto:3",and Hayate answered "As you wish...Makoto...". After: 2 days after Makoto left the NOL(After what happened to Hazama)and leaves with Noel and Tager. Hayate followed her, then Makoto asked Hayate, "Hayate-kun, why are you following me? You're leaving NOL too?" ,then he answered, "Yes...there's something I haven't paid you yet, Makoto. You saved my life. I will follow you wherever you go. I swear to protect you at all cause...if you need me...I'll be in the shadows...(like a silent assassin who always hide in the shadows)", then she replied, "Oh-kay...looks like I have my own bodyguard to protect me." Now that they left NOL, Hayate will follow her everywhere she goes, and protects her from danger. END... |} Chrono Phantasma After The Disappearance Of Ragna The Bloodedge, Makoto And Hayate Went to The Boundary If Ragna is There That They did Know That Terumi Was Waiting for Hayate to meet his fate, so They Fight Terumi, as Fight Was Brutal and Makoto Was Damage Badly like Last time But Hayate Fight as He Can, But Terumi sneaks Behind Hayate and punch threw Hayate's Back and Grab his heart and Said "Farewell.... Hayate Kurosagi..." , Hayate Was Killed and Makoto was Crying to See her Love is Dying, Hayate See Makoto one Last time and as his Dying Breath He Said to her *Stay with me...just a little...Longer, I...Love you..., I will..always...be...with you...* As He Kiss Makoto and Said *Goodbye...I Love You...* As Hayate Body Disappear and Die Out His journey ends here... But He Has a Successor That He Will Help Makoto and Her Friends to Continue His Journey, and End Terumi Life Forever... Navigation Category:Heroes Category:OC's Category:Beastkin Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Demi Human Category:Characters